


Use Your Words

by Thotful_writing



Category: Atomic Blonde, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Merkel x Reader
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Intense Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You go to a party with a friend, but she ditches you the second you arrive. When the police come and interrupt the party a mysterious man grabs your hand and tests your limits.





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been wanting to write a Merkel fic so here it is. I apologize if there are any mistakes with the language, I haven't used German in quite some time. Feedback is welcomed.

You stood against the wall, wishing you had just stayed home and never come here. It was an abandoned warehouse, it looked like it should have been burned to the ground, but instead someone set up a bar in it where people convened to get drunk and fuck in the bathroom. You only came because your friend begged you, but the second you got there she had run off with some guy to do God knows what. You leaned against the wall, sipping your drink, watching people dance and party, you looked over in the corner and a guy had his hand down some girl’s pants, just finger fucking her without a care in the world, you’d never have the confidence to do that. 

“Enjoying the show?” A man whispered in your ear, making you jump and spill your drink on yourself.

“Shit!” You tried to wipe the drink off your clothes, but it was no use.

You turned to look at the man, he was taller than you, and handsome, very handsome. You peered up at him for a moment before you responded.

“Um, no, I-I wasn’t um..,”

“It’s alright, sometimes it’s fun to watch, but it’s much better being watched.” He smirked at you.

“I just don’t see how some people can do that in plain sight, knowing other people can see them.” You looked over at the couple, they were still at it.

“Have you never been so aroused that you just need to fuck, not caring where you are or who sees, as long as you get to come?” He leaned in speaking softly into your ear, sending shivers up your spine.

Before you could answer the doors burst open, people were screaming and running, police were bustling in yelling, you started to panic.

“Folge mir.” The man grabbed your hand. 

He led you down a hallway and opened a door which led to a small closet.

“I’m not getting in there with you.” You pulled your hand from his grasp.

“If you don’t want to end up in jail you will, and you’ll do as I say.” He grabbed your hand again and yanked you inside, closing the door behind you.

“Just follow my lead liebling.” His voice was low.

Suddenly he crashed his lips into yours, you tried to fight it but honestly you didn’t want to, you kissed him back, he pinned you against the wall and pressed himself against you. He slowly pushed his tongue into your mouth, your tongue swirling with his, your saliva mixing. You almost forgot where you were until someone pulled open the door, forcing you to break away from the kiss.

“Alright, what’s going on here?” The cop asked has he shined the light on you both. 

The man didn’t say anything, you waited and waited but not a word came out, you decided it was up to you.

“I’m sorry officer, this was all his idea. He promised he’d take me out on a romantic date, but so far all he’s done is spill a drink on me, push me into a dirty closet and shove his tongue down my throat. Tell me, does that sound like a good time to you?” You feigned anger.

“All you do is complain, complain, complain, nothing is ever good enough for you, you’re just like deine mutter.” He quickly retorted, catching you off guard.

“Sir-“ the cop attempted to interject but was cut off.

“My mother? Don’t you dare bring her into this, she is a saint and you know it!” You shouted.

“You’re right, she’s a saint, the patron saint of complaining.” 

“That’s enough you two, get out of here before I arrest you both.” He motioned for you to leave.

The man grabbed your hand and led you out of the closet. You walked out of the building and down the street until you couldn’t see the police lights anymore. Your heart was pounding loudly in your chest, you couldn’t believe how well that worked.

“You can release my hand now.” He said as he squeezed your hand a little.

You let go of him instantly and looked up at him. Damn was he handsome, and that kiss made you more wet than you would’ve imagined, you clenched your thighs together instinctively.

“You’re pretty quick on your feet, I was hoping you would be.” He smiled as he lit a cigarette. 

“You mean you didn’t say anything on purpose? We could’ve been arrested.” You were shocked at his confession.

“I just wanted to have a little fun, I was curious to see if you’d sell me out or not.” He took a long drag off his cigarette.

“Why kiss me then? You could’ve just stood in the closet with me.” You raised your eyebrows at him.

He threw his cigarette down, and moved closer to you, his face only inches from yours.

“Because, I wanted to know what you tasted like liebling.” He licked his lip and bit down on it slightly, staring into your eyes.

“Oh, um, did I taste good?” The question left your lips before you could stop it.

“I can’t remember, I think I might need another taste.” He twirled your hair between his fingers.

He gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting your head up, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours again, kissing you gently. You felt his tongue lapping against your bottom lip as he kissed you, his hand moved from your chin and lightly gripped your throat. He broke away from the kiss, licking his lips.

“Mmm very good, do you want me to taste you some more liebling?” 

You were literally speechless, you felt a heat pooling between your thighs, and you wanted nothing more than for him to just fuck you right there, but you couldn’t put it into words, so you just nodded silently. 

“Good, let’s go back to my place.” He grabbed your hand pulling you.

You didn’t budge though, you hesitated and stood still, he turned to see what the problem was.

“What’s wrong?” he asked confused.

“I, um…” You looked down at your feet and bit your lip.

“I’d love to fuck you here in the street, but what I want to do to you will require you to be completely naked and stretched across my bed.” He pulled your hand once more, this time you followed.

You arrived at a run-down building, he led you up 3 flights of stairs before you got to his apartment. He unlocked the door and motioned for you to go in. You looked around for a moment, there were boxes and papers everywhere, a beat-up couch, a few chairs, and on the far side of the apartment was a bed. You couldn’t believe what you were doing, but the way he spoke and treated you was like nothing you had encountered before, his kiss made you dripping wet and aching for more.  
He moved around you, taking off his coat, and removing yours as well, tossing them over the couch. He stood in front of you staring down into your eyes, he brought his hand up to caress your cheek.

“Before we do anything else, what’s your name?” You were a bit concerned you had kissed him before knowing his name.

“You can call me Merkel. Now let’s get you out of these clothes.” He glanced up and down your body.

He moved forward and kissed you tenderly, tracing his fingers along the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head and tossing it to the floor. He continued kissing you as he unbuttoned your pants and slowly slid them down your legs, the touch of his fingers making you shudder, he stood back up and hooked his fingers in the sides of your panties. His lips moved to kiss your neck and collarbone, slowly inching your panties down as he moved lower on your body. He kissed and licked at the top of your breasts, taking one of your nipples in his mouth and gently pulling it with his teeth, you let a moan slip passed your lips.

He dragged his tongue down between your breast, down your stomach, until he reached the apex of your thighs. He placed soft kisses there, sliding your panties the rest of the way down. You hoped he would kiss you more, but he stopped and stood up facing you. 

“If, at any time, you want to stop, you have to tell me, understand liebling?” 

You didn’t say anything but nodded your head. He brought his hand to grip your throat lightly, his thumb gently rubbing your skin.

“Nein, liebling. Use your words.” He spoke so softly you almost didn’t hear him.

“Y-Yes, I understand.” You stuttered. 

“Good, now go sit on the bed and wait for me.” He pointed towards the bed, you complied and sat on the edge of the it. 

He walked over and grabbed a chair, placing it directly in front of you, walked around and sat down. Your heart was pounding, you didn’t know what to expect, you held your gaze to his. He leaned forwards, resting his forearms on his thighs. 

“Open your legs liebling.” He demanded.

You hesitated for a moment, but eventually obeyed, opening them slightly.

“Mehr liebling.” He ordered, never breaking his eyes from you.

You widened your legs, giving him a perfect view of your wet center. You felt so vulnerable like this, but also comforted under his gaze. He stood up and stepped towards you, leaning down he rubbed his finger into your slick folds, and inserting his digit into your center, making you gasp.

“Meine liebling, so wet and needy already.” He pushed his finger in further, you moaned softly.

Merkel stepped back, removing his finger from you, he lifted his shirt, throwing it down to the ground and unbuttoned his pants. Your eyes widened as he slipped his hardened cock out, lightly stroking it.

“Open your mouth.” He demanded. 

You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, you were panting already, eager to have him in your mouth, to taste him. He stepped forward, still stroking his cock, he brought it up to your lips, you instinctively leaned forward and tried to put your mouth around him, but he tapped your cheek with his hand and pulled back.

“Nein.” He moved forward, mimicking the same movements as before. 

This time you didn’t move, he placed the tip of his cock on the end of your tongue and stood still, you waited and waited but you couldn’t wait anymore so you tried to put him in your mouth again, and again he tapped your cheek, a bit harder this time, and stepped back.

“Nein.” Again, he stepped forward and placed the tip of his cock on your tongue. 

You understood what he wanted now, you stayed still with your tongue out, his cock resting on it. He started to move slowly, rubbing his cock on your tongue, a drop of drool slid off the tip of your tongue and onto your chest. You could feel the wetness between your legs increasing. Finally, he slipped his cock into your open mouth, you didn’t move, you waited further instruction. He grabbed your hair on the back of your head and began pushing your head forward, his cock reaching the back of your throat, you did nothing but held your mouth open for him to use. He pulled your head back, sliding his cock back out, he picked up his pace and continued guiding your head further down on his cock and back out again. After a few minutes he stilled, letting his cock rest inside of your mouth. 

“Such a good girl. Now, I want you to get up on the bed on your hands and knees.” He pulled his cock from your mouth, you did as instructed.

You felt the bed dip down as he climbed up behind you.

“You remember what I told you liebling?” 

“Yes, tell you if I want to stop.” Your panted, the anticipation was driving you crazy.

Suddenly he shoved his cock into you, filling you to the hilt, making you lurch forward and gasp. He didn’t give you time to adjust before he started thrusting into you. He gripped your hips tightly as he continued driving into you, you felt your orgasm building, so quickly, but in all fairness, you had been aroused since he first kissed you at the bar. 

“F-Fuck… please don’t stop.” You begged between thrusts.

“Such a dirty girl, begging for my cock.” He growled into your ear.

With a few more thrusts you found your release, your walls clenched around him as you came, one of the most intense orgasms you had ever experienced gripped your body. Merkel didn’t stop or slow his movements, he continued to push deep inside you, his grip on your hips never loosening. Once you came down from your orgasm he picked up his pace, slamming into your body harder and faster, your arms were getting weak, but you held yourself up still. He pounded into you with a ferocity, pushing you closer to another orgasm. 

“Will you come for me again?” He spoke gruffly. 

“…” You couldn’t say anything, you only panted and breathed heavily.

“Words, liebling.” He released one hand from your hip only to bring it back down hard on your ass, leaving a nice red handprint.

“Y-Yes…” You squeaked out.

He gripped your hip again and slammed into you forcefully, your breath caught in your throat as you came again, every nerve in your body lit up simultaneously, waves of pleasure washing over you. You couldn’t hold yourself up anymore and you dropped your head and chest down to the bed, Merkel still holding onto your ass. Your orgasms were so powerful, your body was trembling, but he didn’t show any signs of stopping. He could tell you were exhausted, he pulled out of you and turned you over laying on your back, he entered you again, this time he was slower. He stilled inside you, leaning down and capturing your lips with his. He kissed you deeply, you moaned into his mouth as he started to move inside you again. He kept up an agonizingly slow pace, he pulled almost completely out of you, and slowly pushed himself back in. You could feel another release building, your thighs were soaked from your previous two, you were sure this would be the last one he could drag out of you. You held onto his shoulders as your body began to shake, your orgasm taking over, you convulsed around his cock, coming for the third time. You were spent, your body was worn out, you let go of his shoulders and lay beneath him, but he was still moving in and out of you. He picked his pace back up and started thrusting faster. You closed your eyes tight, you were completely exhausted and wanted to stop. You felt Merkel tap on your cheek.

“Eyes open.” He said softly.

“I-I can’t, I can’t come anymore.” You whimpered.

“Oh, meine liebling, I think you can.” He leaned down kissing you again.

Merkel moved his hand down between your bodies, he started rubbing your sensitive clit, you moaned loudly at his touch. You didn’t think it was possible to have too many orgasms, but here you were, hoping for this to be your last one of the night. He rubbed your clit as he thrust into you, you couldn’t hold it back any longer, you came again, his name pouring from your lips in broken syllables. You thought for sure this was it, but he kept pounding into you and rubbing your swollen clit. 

“P-please…Merkel.” You managed to whisper.

“Nein, liebling, I’m not done with you yet.” He pushed into you harder.

It was too much though, your body was weak, your muscles ached, it was too overwhelming, tears began to pool in your eyes, you tried to hold them back, but you couldn’t, they streamed down your face and you closed your eyes. Merkel saw the tears and stopped moving.

“Nein, liebling, nein. Look at me, do you want to stop?” He gazed down at you concerned.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, worried he’d be disappointed in you, you moved your arms to cover your face. 

“Words, liebling, tell me what you need.” His voice was soft and low.

You moved your arms and opened your eyes, staring up into his, tears still rolling down your cheeks. 

“Y-yes, I-I’m sorry, I just can’t.” You stuttered. 

In one move he eased out of you and laid next to you, he rolled you on your side and pulled you to him, your back against his chest. He stroked your hair and held you tight.

“It’s alright, you did such a good job liebling. You’re a very good girl, rest now.” He kissed the top of your head.


End file.
